Senior Trip
by Lins the sarcastic and weird
Summary: McFly fic. It’s finally time for her senior trip and Catherine is completely and utterly ecstatic! Will the senior trip be all Catherine and her friends ever hoped for, or will it be much more? All McFly/OC
1. Onward for Randomness

**Summary: It's finally time for her senior tip and Catherine is Completely and utterly exstatic! After all how often is it that classes from small towns go on trips outside of the country? When the class boards the plane everything goesa as planned until strange weather starts appearing. Will the senior trip be all Catherine and her friends dreamed of, or will it be much more?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own McFly.**

**Chapter 1: Onward for Randomness**

Finally after months of waiting it was finally time for the trip of my life! Okay, maybe only the trip of my life so far. I mean it is to Australia.

Wait, maybe I should start with introductions. I can't have people following me through my life without them knowing who I am, or can I? Anywho, I'm Catherine though I prefer to be called Cat or something of that variety. My name sounds sooo uptight! I mean, think about it, how would you feel if people came up to you saying "Hello Catherine" in some pseudo posh British accent so it sounds like "Hellloooo Caaathrine", you know what I mean? Oh well, I'm rambling aren't I? I do that a lot.

Right, more about me. Hmm, I'm tall-ish. I don't know, is 5'9" considered tall? If it is then I'm tall, if not then I'm average. I like food, a lot. So I'm not skinny, but I'm not really fat either. I'm chubby, or as I like to call it voluptuously curvy. As for what else I look like… well, I have blue eyes and I'm a brunette. Though most people wouldn't know it I have curly hair, I just prefer to straighten it.

Crap! I have to get to the airport. The reason you ask. I'm a senior at my high school and for my classes senior trip we decided to go to Australia. The only problem was that for flights to Australia we couldn't get the whole class on a single flight. It's not that we have a big class, in all actuality it's quite small with only 35 people. The President of my class decided not to book a flight until last minute. Because of that we are pretty much split up into separate groups. Thankfully I'm able to fly with my best girls Faye and Jayne.

Finally the airport is in sight. Ooo and there are Faye and Jayne.

"CAT!" and that would be Faye.

"Hey Faye! Hey Jayne!" I said as I walked over to them.

"Eeek! I'm so excited!" Faye said as we walked into. "Aren't you two?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ecstatic."

"Wow Jayne you sound so happy!" I laughed at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired not to mention nervous. I mean, it is my first time flying." Jayne stated quietly.

"Jayne there's nothing to worry about, see Cat isn't worried and it's her first time flying too."

"Yeah, I'm not worried. I mean how often is it that a plane goes down?" I said.

"Um, not often?" Jayne stated nervously.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Faye. "Oh, look, the plane is boarding. Come on you two!"

For some reason Jayne and I looked at each other and we knew that we were thinking the same thing, this trip is not going to be what we expected.

* * *

**So... you read it. Now review. The more reviews the more I post.**


	2. Psyche

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Psyche  
**

Ah, finally, up in the air. I say it's terrifying, as does Jayne, but Faye is absolutely exhilarated. Maybe I'm scared because I'm terrified of heights, that and my worst fear is my plane crashing. Jayne's afraid of heights too, I'm not sure if she has a fear of a plane crashes though. I'm rambling aren't I?

I guess I should tell you more about my friends, well the ones I'm traveling with. 

Faye is the one person that I can go to for anything, well her and my mother but my mom doesn't matter at the moment. She's a girl who can cheer you up and make you laugh no matter how down you feel. She's short, 5'0", but she's one of the spunkiest people I know. She doesn't let anything hold her back. She's so smart. Do I sound jealous, because I am.

Jayne is the girl that everyone is jealous of. She's gorgeous, smart, and athletic. Honestly I have no clue why we're friends. She's about 5'6" and plays every single sport that our school has to offer. For as much as Faye and I pick on her she doesn't care.

I think the only thing that Faye, Jayne and I all have in common is our love of music. Jayne and I have a love for musicals especially Wicked. Faye and I have a love for classic rock like The Beatles and The Beach Boys and The Who, just to name a few. But all in all we like, or at least tolerate, each others musical love. We introduce each other to different bands all of the time.

We also have nicknames for each other. Mine is Cat for Jayne and Kitten for Faye. Jayne's nickname is Mugsie, but Fay and I just call her Mugs. And last but not least Faye, her nickname is Faye, yeah we don't really have a nickname for her which is kinda sad. I shall be her forgiveness for my non creativity if the question shall ever arise.

"Cat? Cat! CAT!" Oh I guess someone's yelling for me.

"Huh?" Now the question is, who was it that broke me out of my reverie.

"Listen to the radio!" Ah, so it was Faye.

"Why?" I asked.

"Shh, just listen!" Hmm she seems excited. I looked over to Jayne and saw her rolling her eyes at Faye. Okay, I'm not going to get an answer from her I guess, so I suppose I have to do it the hard way and actually listen to the radio.

-gravity's makin' me dizzy  
Girl I gotta tell ya,  
I'm feelin' much better  
Make a little love in the moonlight ….

So that's why she's excited, okay so am I, it's the first time I've heard McFly play on a radio.

"Isn't it cool Cat? McFly!" Wow, Faye is hyper.

"Oh, come on, it's just Mcfly, Whoop-de-doo!" said Jayne, quite sarcastically I might add.

Oh, no here comes another debate. 

"Come on, Mugs why don't you like McFly?" 

"Well Faye, the first time I listened to them it was because you and Cat made me! It was also like four in the morning and I wanted to go to bed but you two wouldn't let me." 

"Umm, guys can you kinda stop trying to out shout each other?" I asked tentatively.

"Okay." They both replied at the same time.

At that moment I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. 

* * *

Who could it be! Find out next time in Senior Trip! Reviews are most welcomed. Both good and constructive criticism, no flames please.


	3. Please Fasten Your Seatbelts

**Chapter 3**

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around. Behind me was a girl with dirty blonde hair and a big smile.

"You like McFly!" She asked sounding excited.

"Yeah. You?" I asked politely.

"Of course I do! They are such an awesome band not to mention their all really hot!"

"Haha, I have to agree they're an amazing band not to and they're quite shmexy." I replied.

She turned away from me for a moment and tapped the man next to me on the shoulder and asked him to switch spots with her. Her of course said okay.

"So where are you heading to?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"Well, my friends and I are on our way to Australia for a school trip. Sadly the rest of our class is already there enjoying their fun in the sun." I told her.

"Ohmigosh!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm going to Australia too. And we forgot to introduce ourselves." She smiled and started laughing which in turn got me laughing and made Jayne and Faye look over at us curiously.

"I'm Cat." I said introducing myself. "This is Faye and Jayne." I said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Cool, I'm Alexa. Where are you guys from?"

"We're from New York. What about you?" Faye said cutting me off as I was about to open my mouth.

"Oh, I'm from Delaware." She told us. "You guys wanna know what I heard?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." We all said at the same time.

"I heard that McFly are going to be in Australia too. Wouldn't it be funny if one of us ran into them?"

"That would be interesting that's for sure." I said on the verge of laughing. We then all went back to doing our own thing. Me reading a book and listening to music, Mugs watching the in-flight movie, Faye reading as well, and Alexa watching a movie on her Mini DVD.

"Attention passengers we are coming up on some turbulent weather, please put your seats in an upright position, fasten your seatbelts and put all electronics and other miscellaneous things away. We will notify you when everything is fine, thank you."

Hmmm, this oughta be interesting.


	4. Bumpity Bump

AN: Oh man. I am sooo sorry for keeping you all waiting. Honestly I've been so busy. But I'm going to be leaving town for two months and I won't have a computer around so I'll try to post as much as I can before I leave to give you something to read... or I'll ask my friend to post for me. Either way I don't leave until June 17th so until then expect at least four updates other than this one. I truly hope I didn't lose any readers. Hmmmm.

Onward with the fan fic!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bumpity Bump  
**

Okay Cat, don't panic, this happens all of the time. No problem. No one else is panicking so there's no need for you to. Breathe in and out, in and out. What am I, in Lamaze! Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself. I wonder if I'm making funny faces?

"Are you alright Cat?"

"Yeah Faye. Why?"

"You've been making faces." Well that answers that question. "Oh my god!"

"What? What! WHAT! Speak Faye, tell me what's wrong!" Hehe, Jayne's panicking. Oh, I shouldn't be laughing. Damn it's too funny not to.

"What are you laughing at?" Whispered Alexa.

"Nothing." I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because it's fun."

"Oh. I guess I see your point." I said as Alexa went off into her own mind. Honestly I find my mind to random to be in at all times. There really is nothing wrong with randomness but sometimes there can be too much of a good thing. Quite sad in all actuality.

Eeeeek! The plane is going bumpity bump.

"Hey, um, Faye?" I asked warily and quietly.

"Yeah Kitten?"

"Uh….what's it called when a plane goes bumpity bump?"

"Did you just say bumpity bump?" she asked me while she was trying to hold her laughter in.

"Yeah…so!" I said defensively as well as bewildered which must have sounded quite funny because she burst out laughing.

"Oh, hunny, it's called turbulence." Why is she talking to me like I'm five! I'm eighteen damnit!

"Would you two shut up! I'm trying not to absolutely freak out right now. And you two aren't helping!" Oops, poor Mugs.

"Sorry!" Faye and I chorused at the same time.

"I suppose I'll forgive you for right now!" Jayne said, very begrudgingly if I do say so myself, which I do.

Oh look, the stewardess person is back.

"Attention passengers we have passed trough the storm. You may unbuckle your seatbelts and turn your electronics back on if you so wish."

If we so wish? Of course I wish! Yeah, music and books, my two true loves. That was a bit dramatic wasn't it? Right….. back to my book. " …..and he – " oh, wow I've read this book millions of times but that chapter still makes me blush._ Wicked_ is da bomb!

BOOM

"Umm what was that?" I asked aloud worriedly, my voice shaking.

"I don't know." Faye said back quite quietly.

OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMYGOD. Something's wrong with that plane. How do I know you ask? BECAUSE THERE WAS A BIG BOOM AND NOW WE'RE MOVING VERY FAST DOWN!

Carry-ons were flying all over the place. Okay don't panic Cat stay calm the pilots will know what to do.

"I'M GUNNA DIE!" was the last thing I head as I was knocked unconscious by something very hard.

* * *

So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Confused by it? Not sure? Well tell me which one by pressing that little review button.


	5. Matchmaking? Me? Never!

Hey! I told you that I would put another chapter up didn't I? Man have I been busy. As I said before I'm leaving soon so I've been on a cleaning and packing binge. Not to mention prom, yes, prom as I wrote in my profile I am 17 and it is that time of the year. Well, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Matchmaking? Me? Never!**

Ugh…What's with all the noise? Oh God! My head is killing me. _And someone's poking me!_ Who's poking me?! Oh, of course, it's Faye.

"Stop poking me."

"What? You're mumbling?" Faye said teasingly.

"Oh god, be quiet. My head kills."

"I'm not really surprised. You were hit on the head pretty hard."

"What hit me?"

"…I don't know."

"Wow that's a lot of help."

"Sorry."

"Soooo… what happened?"

"Oh, nothing major. We just got in a plane crash."

"WHAT!? How the hell can you say that so flippantly?!"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Ugh. My head." I said as I rubbed my temples.

"Oh kitten. Just relax and stay quiet."

RELAX AND STAY QUIET!? WE JUST GOT IN A PLANE CRASH AND SHE WANTS ME TO RELAX?! Okay. Breathe, Cat, breathe... Wow I've been telling myself that a lot recently. Alright, now that I'm semi-calm, let's have a look around.

My, my, my lookie there. Hmm, seems like the crash was good for something. If you happen to be wondering what is going on I shall tell you. Jayne at the moment is having a panic attack and is being comforted by a handsome guy, man, person. He has, a tall muscular build, but not to muscular, you know like a gymnast, with sandy brown hair. Hmmm, she looks like she's calming down quite quickly. Interesting. Hmm, that's such a funny smile she's wearing. I think I've only seen that that smile one other- OH MY GOD THAT'S NOTEBOOK FACE!! Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush, both have a crush. Hehehe matchmaking here I come. What? I have to have something to do.

"Don't even think about it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about Faye."

"You have the face."

"What face?"

"The face. The face of mischievousness and doing matchmaking you're not supposed to do."

"I'm clueless as to what you are talking about."

"That's nothing new."

"Shut up."

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but still... review, review, review! Man editing chapters is not good when you just ate a whole medium sized bag of M&M's. Major sugar rush. Though in the long run it's quite good for you as I'm going to write some more chapters. Toodles.


	6. The Inquisition of Jayne

Oooo another chappie. Yey! I might post one or two times. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Inquisition of Jayne**

Grrr, Faye's mean. Honestly, I'm not always clueless, just sometimes. Hmm speaking of cluelessness, We haven't even gotten off the wonderfully crashed plane yet.

"Ummm, hey Faye?"

"Yeah Kitten?"

"Do you think that we should mayhaps get off of the plane and 'explore' where we crashed?"

"You may be right. Let's go."

"Do you think that we should grab Jayne first."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

Faye and I went and got the dirtiest looks ever from Jayne for interrupting her little conversation with the handsome guy. As we walked off of the plane, or what was left of it, we bombarded Mugs with questions about the dude.

"So, who was that"

"What's his name"

"Where's he from"

"Oooo, do you like him?

"Does he like you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool it down. Okay, it was a guy, named Will, He's from England, yes, I have no clue."

"But you hope he does?"

"Of course I do Faye!"

"I can find out for you." I said jokingly.

"NO!-...I mean no thank you, really, no need to go to all that trouble."

"Fine." Huh, really, I'm not bad at matchmaking, if anything I'm too good. What? Now, don't look at me like that. Seriously.-………Okay, I completely suck at matchmaking.

Okay, so we're on an island. LOST much?! Only I think everyone survived, I hope.

Oh look, people. I guess we're going over to talk to them.

* * *

Short but good right? Right? Please tell me if I'm wrong. But constructively not that your writing sucks and such. Review please. Writers always love getting feedback. 'Specially if that writer is me, feedback encourages me to write even if I get flames I think it's something to do with stubbornness and wanting to prove people wrong. Eh, either way.


End file.
